despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Minions
Minions are small, yellow, cylinder-shaped, creatures that have one or two eyes and are one of the most notable characters in the film (also known as scene stealers). The minions possess one additional physiological characteristic; with a snap and a shake, they can double as glow sticks for activities in the dark, such as going through ventilation ducts. Their existence as artificial beings is noted by the final schematics in the little girls' room. the minions are possibly made from humans by a ray that turns humans into minions as seen in the Minions Mayhem ride at Universal Studios. This is generally considered as non-canon (or just something Gru invented for the express purpose of the ride). However, one of the short films suggests they are made from a single strand of mutated DNA. The minions wear metal goggles accommodating their number of eyes, blue overalls with Gru's emblem on the front, and black gloves. They enjoy playing with Agnes, Edith, and Margo, as seen in the toilet paper fight scene. They are impulsive creatures with little self-control, but with a wide-eyed wonder and odd innocence that endears them to viewers and makes them relatable. They can be pesky when they are doing weird interactions with other people, animals, or objects. The Minions have standard English names such as Dave, Stuart, Jorge, Kevin, Jerry, Carl, Donny, Bob, Tom, Steve, Lance, John, and the Tim-Mark-Phil trio. Unlike most other criminal masterminds and their usual doctrine of abusing their henchmen, Gru gets along famously with his minions. He genuinely seems to like them and even shows appreciation for their hard work and support. He even seems to know each of them by name. According to Pierre Coffin there are over 899 minions. However, on the Ellen DeGeneres show, Gru himself claims there are actually only 7 minions. He explains that the editor of the photo cuts and reimposes extra minions, and that two of the minions in the the picture above are "Ted", though the accuracy of his statements must be taken with a grain of salt, given the need to maintain the true strength of his forces secret from the public. Strangely, the minion Ellen first pointed that Gru called "Ted" is one-eyed while the second one has two eyes, though it may be that Gru thought Ellen was pointing at the two-eyed minion as he points back to the first picture of "Ted". Appearance A rambunctious bunch of simple-minded homunculi, the Minions are a similar size and shape, but have unique features to tell them apart, such as height, number of eyes, roundness or secondary features such as hair, eye/pupil size or clothing. Though there are several hundred minions, there are only about 30 possible combinations of height and build (short and chubby, medium, tall and thin), hair (tall buzzcut, short buzzcut, sprout, combed, spread out), and eyes (one, two). One-eyed minions are almost always medium-sized, although a tall one-eyed minion appears in a promotional artwork. The minions are redesigned in the second film and some notable minions (such as Kevin and Jerry) are heavily redesigned. Personality They are fiercely loyal to Gru and Dr. Nefario and extremely eager to please, willingly helping with any evil plans, but at the same time they are friendly and fun-loving. Despite being relatively simple-minded, they are capable of building weapons, operating those weapons, using computers, and even driving. They choose to express themselves through actions, not words: their "language" is fairly basic, they speak in a strange jabber; except for the odd human word every now and again and occasional Spanish-sounding words like "para tú" (roughly "for you") and "la boda" (during the second movie, meaning "marriage") as well as french in the second movie (poulet tikka masala, et pis c'est tout), and words "Hana, Dul, Sae" is korean (means One, Two, Three), their language is incomprehensible to most humans, though they do understand English. It is also possible to isolate elements of Japanese from their speech patterns. Minions love bananas and apples (or "papples", as they call them), and the mere sight of one of these fruits can result in complete chaos. They also enjoy fine arts and find anything having to do with butts extremely funny. There are few things these little guys do not find funny. They also love spitting, frog legs, bunnies, and building things. They love trying new things. They dislike being unsure of themselves, and when Gru leaves questions unanswered. Notable Minions Dave Main article: Dave Stuart Main article: Stuart Jerry Main article: Jerry Kevin Main article: Kevin = Tim In Despicable Me, Tim is one of the three minions that Gru asks to get Agnes a new toy. It is not clearly known that which one of the three minions is Tim. However in Despicable Me 2, Tim is a tall minion dressed up as a man (wearing a fake beard). He appeared in the scene where Gru announced to the girls that he has a new job. Mark In Despicable Me, Mark is one of the three minions that Gru asked to get Agnes a new toy. It is not clearly known that which one of the three minions is Mark. He did not make an appearance in the second film. Phil Main Article: Phil Carl Main article: Carl In Despicable Me 2, Carl is an one-eyed minion who act as a siren with the notable line "bee-do, bee-do!". He appeared in the scene where Gru started a fire in his office and later was extinguished by the minions. Gru stops him from yelling by taking away his loudspeaker, but he continues to yell to which Stuart sprays him with the water hose. Carl is a funloving minion. Carl loves making noises and skateboarding. He is also one of the minions who were not kidnapped and turned into evil. Lance Main Article: Lance Tom In the Despicable Me 2, he is first shown cleaning up from Agnes' party but after seeing Gru be taken by Lucy, they chase after her. Tom also notes that Silas Ramsbottom has a name sounding like butt in the end, this leading Tom and Stuart to burst into laughter. Tom is one of the minions who were kidnapped by the Ice Cream scene. Jorge Jorge is one of Gru's minions.In Despicable Me 2, he is the one eyed minion who wears a white cap in the performing the YMCA song after Gru and Lucy's wedding along with Tim as a Policeman wearing a fake beard, Donny having fruits on top of its head and wearing island costume and another one eyed minion who has pins on a cloth on his head like a crown. Donny Main Article: Donny Steve Main Article Steve John Main Article John Bob Main Article Bob Quotes This for you, papoy. - Phil giving Agnes the toy they gave her. "Bananaaaa! Potato-naaaa!" ''- the Minions in the Despicable Me 2 teaser trailer (see Banana (Song))'' "Poppadom?" - a common Minion phrase (Stuart ) "Gelato!"- Minions saying "ice cream" "Kanpai" - real Japanese language, means "Cheers!" "Hana, Dul, Sae" - real Korean language, means "One, Two, Three" "Pwede na" - real Filipino language. means "Can we start?" "Papoy? Wha kind a papoy? No no no, paPOY! Ohhh, paPOY. He he he" ''- the Minions trying to explain to each other that they have to buy Agnes a replacement for her unicorn. (Tim, Mark and Phil)'' "WHHHAAAAA?" - Jerry, confused by Edith blaming the toilet paper scene on him "Para tú - real spanish language meaning for you when a minion gave Agnes a replacement toy Appearances in Other Media *A minion makes a cameo in the movie, The Lorax. Gallery See The Minions/Gallery Trivia *Minions are the official mascots for Illumination Entertainment. *Eric Guillon, the art director of the Despicable Me movie series, is the creator of the minions. *In the first film, the minions have slightly crooked teeth while in the second film, they have aligned teeth. *Minons may be based off the servbot from Megaman Legends as they both are Minons/Servants to an evil character and they both have the same color scheme. *Some Minions appear but their names are not revealed. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Family Category:Gru's Minions